Days with you
by Negitoro
Summary: Ayase Eri & Sonoda Umi are currently in a relationship... But how did the two popular girls get together? Side ships present in future.
1. Chapter 1

She likes her.

She doesn't know that she likes her.

o o o

Everyone's life is different.

Their work life, social life and love life.

Yet, there are two people's love life that are similar. Lovers.

Ayase Eri knew that at one point in time, she will fall madly in love, settle down peacefully and start a family. However, she did not know who this partner was.

Life works in mysterious manners. You never know who you are going to meet, who you are going to befriend and who you are going to fall in love with. The latter made the blonde crack her head. The thinking and agony she went through could amount to serving the whole school a cup of brain juice each. Not that anyone would drink it. But still, that was how much she thought about that person and the blend of an array feelings that struck her. Yet, one feeling remained dominant amongst the crowd, bliss.

She could not precisely describe it. It was a feeling where she felt both positive and negative emotions. She felt excitement when walking towards her classroom, thrill when she was talking to her and euphoria when she hears her angelic laughter because of herself. It was pure joy if she made her happy. Yet, when she does not see her, she feels a sense of longing and when she sees her smiling so tenderly at others, she feels jealousy consuming her whole body. However, she was truly glad that she had met that girl.

Dabbling at her thoughts, she tuned off from her economics lecture, only to be rudely jabbed out of her thoughts by a smile that had a mischievous connotation.

She grunted. Ignoring the disturbance, she promptly took down notes from the lecture.

Another jab.

She growled, continuing her motion of scribbling economic terms onto her lecture book.

Yet another jab.

"Nozomi! You-" She whispered harshly, glaring at the smiling girl who was about to attempt to attack the blonde. However, she was stopped mid-way and was returned by an annoyed shout, "Nozomi! Stop it!"

"Ayase-san, you stop it." The professor stated sternly to the embarrassment of the girl.

Eri could only recline into her seat, cowering from the giggles of her course mates. She flushed ten shades redder before frowning at Nozomi.

o o o

She hummed as she waited for her lover in the cafeteria. She took this time to think of what she could tease her lover with, there were a thousand matters that could easily cause the girl to glow crimson red. Amidst the thoughts, their past emerged first among the rest.

The memories adorned a smile on the blonde's face. She rested her head on her palm, allowing herself to be swept away by nostalgia.

o o o

Arisa was speaking animatedly with one of Honoka's accomplice. She could pick out keywords like muse and idols. The scene irked her. She did not approve of these so called idols. They were merely amateurs and yet put on such a big front, such pretentious people.

She frowned.

"You..." The blonde started.

"Student council president." The girl replied with a tinge of shock.

o o o

As the bluenette headed towards the school cafeteria, she caught a glimpse of a couple resting comfortably at a nearby bench on the campus. The pair were enjoying each other's company in silence as they wrapped a long scarf around them. Their cheeks were slightly red either from the cold or embarrassment. Probably the latter of having committed such an act of affection that had earned some giggles from the public. She could not possibly imagine doing that with Eri.

She glanced at the can they were holding.

"Oden"

o o o

It was around the same period of time as when she had first spoken to Eri.

'The student council president's sister is a fan...' She thought only to be interrupted by Arisa handing a can of oden to her.

She questioned the sight before her, "Oden?"

"Arisa, that's not a drink." She informed the girl gently who let out a gasp and was sent off to purchase proper drinks this time round.

"We've lived overseas for a long time," She explained as her expression morphed into a stern one, "My grandmother is Russian."

'Russian huh... That explains her blonde hair and blue eyes.' She noted mentally.

Yet, more importantly she noticed the blonde's abrupt change in tone and behaviour.

She had utilized a gentle tone when communicating with her sister and her expression softened significantly. It was a side of the student council president that she did not know about. She was famous for being a strict and dutiful president. However, she did not show this side of her to anyone, there was only the serious tone and frown she had on when speaking to her.

The archer had learnt some facts of her student council president today, bringing a smile to her lips.

She had learnt that the student council president was a kind person at heart. Someone that was so patient and radiated such care towards her family members would not be a bad person... Or so her parents said. Filiality and concern for her family was what Umi's parents said to look out for in a partner. Not that she was looking for a partner like Eri.

A small blush emerged. Umi shook her head vigorously in an attempt to curb the vile thoughts away.

But she was conflicted as to why Eri was that harsh with her. Frustrated, Umi wanted to obtain her approval. She chased after the blonde, exclaiming agitatedly, "Why do you not approve of us?"

"You do not have the right to criticize us."

o o o

Thinking back about it, Eri sure was strange. Why did she not inform her of her right to criticize them immediately because of her past as a famous ballerina, she even had to ask Nozomi about it!

Geez, Eri sure was troublesome. Well, she still is up to today. What a worrisome child...

Umi started giggling upon recounting the numerous incidents where Eri clung onto her tightly in the dark. If only the students knew of Eri's phobia of darkness...

She briskly walked towards the table that was occupied by the blonde who was still lost in her thoughts. It did not look like she would recover anytime soon.

The bluenette took this opportunity to observe her. The sharp features, golden tresses splayed around her face and her blissful smile she wore. She could feel a few specks of pink dusting her cheeks.

"I didn't know that Umi-chan was so bold~" A teasing voice interrupted.

"N-Nozomi!" The bluenette cried in surprise and afraid that the girl had seen what she was doing.

"Hmm? Umi? Nozomi?" The blonde muttered as she recovered from her thoughts.

"Umi-chan was..." She started while smirking.

"Uwaah! Nozomi!" The bluenette interrupted hastily, flailing her arms in the air.

"Umi was...?" Eri questioned, half-asleep and rubbing the sleep dust off her teal orbs.

The girl snickered. Umi was frightened and appealed to Nozomi silently to not reveal of her actions.

"Umi was... Her stomach growled." She spat out flatly much to the chagrin of the bluenette.

Well, she did not reveal her embarrassing actions but this was not much better... She peeped at Eri who was containing her laughter.

"Eri!" She hissed as cheeks were painted with different hues of red.

The blonde burst into laughter the moment her lover carried such an adorable expression. The whole cafeteria's population diverted their attention towards her. Well not she cared anyways since this was the second time today that she had garnered such a huge mass of attention of her. However, the bluenette was otherwise. She hid her face in embarrassment and tried to shrink her body as much as possible.

Laughter melted into a sequence of giggles as the blonde observed her absolutely adorable lover.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you were truly the same Eri as the one I've met that was merely the student council president to me." The bluenette droned as she glared daggers at her lover who was deep in contemplation upon hearing her words.

"The one and only. " Eri smirked.

"But Umi, you're the one who changed me."

o o o

There was something about the girl that intrigued Ayase Eri.

She fell into deep thought.

What exactly triggered her interest?

She had to admit. The girl was rather attractive. The mass of blue silky tresses flowing down her straight back or her golden amber orbs. The way she would blush and stutter once a wave of embarrassment overwhelmed her. She sometimes question her habit of observing the girl. It's just that no matter how much she tried, all her effort evaporated once the girl smiled.

Maybe that was the smile that made her fall in love with her.

The blonde thought hard in the student council room.

She spun her pen aimlessly as she mentally listed down all of the possible reasons why she was in love with the bluenette. Peeping from her stack of paperwork, she glanced at her helper who was arranging her tarot cards silently. Maybe she could ask her?

No, scratch that.

That girl would definitely tease the hell out of her. Anyone but that girl. Eri has known Toujo Nozomi for almost three full years and is fully aware of the girl's teasing prowess. She would not be able to live another day without any harassment from her friend.

Poking her pen at her forehead, she grimaced over the possible outcomes.

"What is it Erichi?" The girl spoke.

"N-N-N-Nothin-g-g!" Eri exclaimed agitatedly as she waved her hands vigorously to dismiss the girl.

"But you've been staring at me for a long time." She reaffirmed her statement to the dismay of the blonde.

"N-not at all. You're being overly conscious..." Eri fumbled for an excuse to please her friend, praying for her to accept it.

She fiddled with the pen in her palm. Eri tried to hold a neutral expression as best as she could, her lips pursing and her arctic orbs squinting at the suddenly amusing stationary in front of her.

"Eri, you've been very... Intimate with that pen... Perhaps you were thinking of a certain junior?" Nozomi stated with a hint of playfulness and a sly smile coating her face.

"W-W-W-What might y-you be talking N-Nozomi! I don't have a single clue as to what j-junior you might be talking about!" Eri now half-shouted as she uncapped the pen and scribbled furiously, the blue ink flowing smoothly.

Silence enveloped the room and Eri thought that the spiritual girl has lost interest in the topic. She slowly relaxed, her shoulders recovering their original position after shooting up stiffly from surprise and her sleek fingers lessening the grip of the pen.

"Umi-chan sure is cute~"

The sound of a falling chair could be heard from the student council room.

o o o

Ayase Eri, seventeen years old, has Russian blood, student council president, in love with a certain archer.

The blonde overheated. The thought that she had included that last part while planning her testimony was inconceivable. Her brain must have melted due to the unwavering summer heat. That must be it. She affirmed herself as she pulled herself together.

Proceeding to the glass window to let in some fresh air, she opened the window. However, she noticed that from that window's angle, she had a clear bird's eye view of the archery training area.

The smooth sound of a swift arrow traveling could be heard clearly. The producer of such an accurate sound was none other than the target of her affection.

Eri grinned to herself. She learned towards the view to have a sharper view of the archer focusing on her practice. This was one of the reasons why she had fall in love with that girl.

The charismatic aura Umi had when focusing on a task and how she paid full attention on it, unwilling to accept anything less than perfect. That was the stubborn side that Eri loved too.

Another precise shot was fired. The bluenette decided to take a break and gulped down a mouthful of water while heading towards the window to take a breather. There, she locked eyes with the blonde.

She had flushed red as her bottle slipped from her palms.

Then, there was the flip side of that usual mature aura the girl had. It was when she blushed from embarrassment. The adorable expression she would put on and how her lips quivered as her face was coloured scarlet red. It was the most diabetes-inducing scene Eri had ever seen and will probably always be.

She could recall how the girl had stepped up and requested her to teach the members dancing techniques after realizing the blonde's ability. That was a side of Umi that Eri had admired. The bravery and courage to improve. She had thought that what she felt for the bluenette was merely admiration but after a few more realizations of how she had always had her gaze fixed on Umi made her realize that her feelings might not be so simple.

Ayase Eri has fallen in love with Sonoda Umi.

She smiled and waved at the bluenette cheerfully.

Sadly, the girl was so deeply embarrassed that upon seeing Eri waving at her, she slipped and fell.

Well, there was that slightly clumsy side of Umi that she loved as well.

o o o

A/n: In order to commemorate the official release of Storm In Lover, I've written this quite some time back. The song lyrics are just so... Scrumptious? It really gave me a hefty dose of EriUmi. Mimorin's and Nanjolno's voice is just heavenly together. Also, the release of G(yoza)arasu no Hanazono is another event worthy of celebration. Nanjolno and Kussun. :3

Will probably be a two shot or at most 3~4 chapters and beware, probably slow updates. I'll most likely finish this before updating my other stories. Also, I'll be writing more EriUmi one shots. Exams are a chore. Second chapter 1/4 written.

ERIUMI SHIPPERS UNITE.


	2. Chapter 2: Happy ending

The bluenette struggled to recover from her fallen state as she utilized the wall to stabilize herself.

At this moment, a certain bird-like girl flew in.

"Umi-chan!" A high-pitched voice shrieked as the blob of grey flashed in an instant to her side.

The girl bent down and attended to Umi's wound carefully. Her orbs of the identical colour fixing its gaze on Umi's as she inched closer towards the bluenette. Feeling a wave of embarrassment sweeping her off, she tore her face towards another direction, her eyes shutting tightly.

The way the blush complimented the archer's face because of Kotori slightly irked her. She knew that given the shy personality of the archer, it was inevitable that she would be highly embarrassed.

However, she was still jealous.

o o o

"Light silent steps. Constant breathing. Focus." The blonde repeated to herself mentally as she trailed the two girls.

They were walking closely to each other.

Too closely.

Eri bit her lips until a pale white patch formed on it.

She was jealous.

Too jealous.

Jealous of what? That brown bird. Her fists clenched as she attempted to melt the girl with her eye power. Truthfully, she felt a tad bad for being so mean to a fellow muse member, on top of that her adorable junior. However, the current her has consumed too much jealousy to be thinking with a clear mind now. There was only one thing on her mind.

Umi is mine.

o o o

Stealthily, she tiptoed towards the archery training area that they had entered.

"Even accompanying Umi to archery practice... That's so sly!" The blonde complained silently as she smashed her fist onto the tree trunk, a bruise emerging on the corner of her palm.

She resisted the yelp. It would give away her position. She was on a top secret mission right now. Nothing could possibly get in her way-

She spotted a patch of purple behind the student council room's window. Her eyes readjusted and fixated on a certain shiny object.

A camera recorder.

"Nozomi!"

o o o

Okay, maybe it was not that successful. The blonde admitted. She was foolish to have been lured and tricked by the Queen of all evil Tojou Nozomi. She vowed revenge.

"Ouch!" She winced as her arm trembled.

"Eri-chan, please bear with it." The brunette advised in a sweet tone.

Too sickening sweet for Eri.

She pouted and looked away with pride as Kotori treated her bruise from hitting the tree trunk and from getting hit at the back of the head by a soccer ball.

'Nozomi must have predicted this,' The blonde insisted, 'this was why she had that camera recorder out!' She sent a death glare at the said girl who let out a mischievous grin, her camera recorder still capturing every scene.

Now she had to be taken care of by her greatest rival. She felt her powerful status as the student council president crumbling bit by bit as Kotori's triumph card of being childhood friends with Umi grew. Furthermore, she had ridiculed herself in front of Umi! What rotten luck!

'Nozomi should have warned me and do some good! After all, I'm her friend of almost three years!' Eri grumbled quietly as she made a note of all the misdeeds Nozomi has done to her.

"Alright, all done Eri-chan!" The brunette chirped as she finished off the dressing.

"Ah, thank you Kotori." Eri thanked the girl quietly. Part of the reason was because she felt guilty and ashamed for being jealous of her fellow school idol group member. The other was because Umi was staring at her. She felt embarrassed, hence, her voice came out not as audible.

o o o

Today was the day.

Today, Ayase Eri, will be professing her undying love to Sonoda Umi, hopefully her future girlfriend.

She was unsure whether the bluenette shared the same feelings. However, there was one thing she wanted to be sure of accomplishing. Voicing out her feelings before the brunette could.

With that thought in mind, it channeled a generous supply of confidence into the blonde. Taking swift strong strides, she reached her destination.

The rooftop.

Taking in a few deep breaths. She placed her palm onto her chest, evening her breathing and a last moment of reassurance before she met the girl.

Having a strong grip on the door handle, she flung the door open. What greeted her was an ocean with two dots of hazel.

"U-U-Umi?" She stuttered, taken aback by the sight.

"Eri? I heard that you were looking for me so I came promptly. What is it if I may ask?" Umi replied politely, sending a questioning gaze at her senior's reaction.

"Ah... Well... To tell you the truth, I actually..." Eri started but could not find the words to continue. Her confidence was seeping out of her slowly and cruelly, leaving her a blubbering mess.

At her own blunder, a huge blush settled on her cheeks and the girl could only clench her fists in frustration as her tongue tied.

"I'll need a little more time to find that perfect one word you have not heard yet." Eri whispered.

Taking this opportunity, the bluenette inched closer, obtaining a firm hold on Eri's shoulders.

Her hazel orbs fixated onto icy blue. Her lips parting to unleash the words that she has always wanted to say.

It was time.

"I love you Ayase Eri! Please, go out with me if you do not mind!" Umi declared confidently before lowering her head as she melted from embarrassment.

Ayase Eri smiled.

o o o

"And that was how you've changed me!" The blonde ended with a grin. She intentionally left out the part where she was jealous of Kotori though. After all, Kotori is now happily engaged to her pillow that she could not leave even when they were filming for Wonderful Rush's video.

"All I have ever learnt from your flashback was that you transformed into a creepy stalker." The bluenette droned to Eri's disappointment.

"Umi you meanie!" The blonde pouted and crossed her arms childishly.

Seeing this endearing sight, Umi could only let out a soft chuckle as she petted the blonde who clearly enjoyed the warm sensation.

"Ah, crap! Umi we have to hurry!" Eri gasped as she stood up hurriedly, grabbing into Umi's arm and dragging her out of the cafeteria.

"W-Wait a moment! Eri!" Umi cried in protest to the sudden action but to no avail in stopping the girl. She could only sigh and let herself be dragged by her girlfriend.

o o o

"Eri-chan! You're late!" A bright voice called from afar.

"Honestly, they are such a burden." Another voice commented.

"Maki-chan, you and Nicochii are the same too." Nozomi teased as she let out a mischievous grin.

"Nozomi!" Two tsunderes shouted in union but ended up blushing because of their unplanned synchronization.

When Eri had finally stopped, Umi observed the venue before her carefully.

There was a wedding arch, embellished with fresh white roses and a pair of doves perched on the top. Surrounding it was a few wooden benches that were donned with banners and balloons taped into it. The tiled floor which used to be littered with crispy fallen leaves was now replaced by a velvet red carpet.

Was this...

Before Umi could finish her thought, a cat-like girl pounced onto her, rubbing her face in her neck.

"Umi-chan! Congratulations nyaa—!" Rin celebrated as she maintained a strong hold.

"Wait! Rin-chan! They just got here!" Honoka exclaimed as she tried to pry the girl off.

Dazed, Umi could only turn to Eri who shot her an apologetic look.

"Eri... Is this?" She started only to be cut off by soft lips embracing hers.

"It's everything you think it is." The blonde whispered after breaking the kiss.

Bending down by one knee, the blonde pulled out a crimson red box, lifting the lid slowly as the bluenette watched in anticipation.

"I have always loved you. Your blue tresses reminded me of the soothing calm ocean that I dreamt of. Your fiery hazel eyes that I would never be tired of gazing into. Those eyes that seemed to speak to me and pull me in, I long to see everyday first thing in the morning. Those lips that would curve up and whispered good morning to me can put me into a good mood instantly. There's so many things that I want to say however, words are not enough."

The sun seemed to lay on the fountain, merging with the crystal clear water.

"Sonoda Umi, will you do me the honour of becoming I, Ayase Eri's wife?"

"Of course, I will only and forever be your wife, Eri."

o o o

Upon hearing that the bluenette has agreed to the marriage, the rest of the members cheered enthusiastically, happy for their friends.

"Excuse me!" Two voices called as they brought out a neatly decorated snow white cake.

"Wow! As expected of Kotori and Hanayo, the cake's design is so flawless!" Eri praised in amazement.

"Well, it's Umi-chan's and Eri-chan's wedding cake after all!" Kotori chirped as she laid the cake neatly onto a table.

The remaining members rushed to obtain a slice of the cake, unable to resist the temptation.

"Umi... Do you remember when I told you that I liked sunsets?" The blonde whispered lovingly as she held onto the bluenette's soft hands.

"Of course I remember. However, you never told me why despite my numerous attempts to figure out the answer." Umi sighed in defeat as she remembered those times.

Eri giggled at her now wife's reply and frustration. She let out a smile, placing the ring into the bluenette's slender fingers carefully. Their left hands touched, almost in an embrace, the diamond on their rings shining luminously.

"Well, it's because that's the only time when the sun meets the ocean, golden merges with the blue and it felt like I was together with you."

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_WELL. I FINISHED IT. FINALLY. SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I finished my year end examinations much earlier but had to retake them since I failed. :/_

_BUT NOW I RECEIVED THE RESULTS AND I AM NO LONGER RETAINED. /celebratory dance_

_This is my thanks to EriUmi for being there when I was feeling stressed by these incessant examinations. A MARRIAGE. THEY CAN BE WAIFUS NOW. HURHURHUR. _

_Also, I paired Kotori with her pillow, since I wanted a happy ending for everyone. Nico and Maki are still bickering. Always bickering. Tsunderes will forever be tsunderes._

_I apologize for any mistakes made since I was in a hurry to dish out this prolonged update. Hope you can understand! :B_

_THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED THIS. REALLY, ERIUMI SHIPPERS UNITE. \o/_


End file.
